The Forever
by clace02
Summary: This story followed the life of Jace lightwood and how he tries everything he can to provide for his kids, and how he has swore off all women after his girlfriend died. what will happen when the famous dancer Clarissa Morgenstern comes into his life, read and find out
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER O** **NE**

 **Jaces** ** _pov_**

"l'M GOING TO GET YOU" I laughed when I heard Olivia and Jacob squeal and run out of the kitchen, I ran behind them and picked them up, they squealed again but louder and then started to laugh when I tickled them with the hand that was around them

"OK DADDY PLEASE STOP" gasped Liv as she kept laughing, I laughed and put them down, and perfect timing to because the door bell rung.

I went over to it and opened the door revealing Izzy. Before i could say anything the kids walked in "AUNTY IZZY" Jake screamed happily and ran to hug her and soon Liv did to

"thanks Izzy for watching them while I go to work, and-"

"Jace it's ok I love watching them, go to work" she said, cutting me off. I smiled at her, turning around to my babies

"be good" I kissed Livs head " and listen to aunt Izzy" I finished, kissing Jake's head

"yes daddy" they said together and then started to laugh at what they just did, i smiled, before kissing Izzy on the head, and walking out.

When I was 17 years old I got my girlfriend, Miley, pregnant with Jake. After some fighting, our parents warmed to the idea, and wanted to help out. Two years later and she was pregnant with Liv, by then we were already living together, with jobs since we couldn't go to college because

we didn't finish high school. Life was great we had our babies and each other, but three months after Liv was born, Miley and her parents were in a car accident with 7 other cars, no one lived.

I was devastated

Five years later and I am a 24 year old man with a 7 year old and a 5 year old. I work at a bar that is very well known in New York, so I got some tips. I live in a small two bedroom apartment, and just try to do right with my kids, but I am failing big time and I knew it. The rent was late, the light will be shut off next week, and I can't even by school supplies for them.

When I got to work I immediately started. After awhile of working I felt a hand on my arm

"hey Jacey, your looking good tonight" I rolled my eyes before turning around and smiling politely

"thanks kaelie, but I have to get back to work" I said, she smiled and nodded, then walked away swinging her hips on purpose, but it wasn't sexy at all, it just looks like she is walking with water in her pants.

When Miley died, I swore off all women, and just lived for my kids. I knew that Miley would want me to be happy with someone, but I hadn't met that person yet, I knew I never would, so I never date. That also means I havent had sex in over 6 years. But as long as I have Liv and Jake I was fine

when I was 9 years old, my parents died, murdered right in front of me, I went into the system for a few weeks but then got adopted by the lightwoods, I got lucky, I knew not every one did, so I am grateful that I wasn't in the car too.

I was getting someone a drink, when Alec, my adopted brother, came up to the bar, looking lonely "hey man what are you doing at pandemonium, you never come here" I asked with a smirk, because I already new why he was here, he glared

"another date failed, he was weird, anyway I need a shot ASAP" I nodded and turned around, getting him a shot of hot damn, I turned back around and have it to him, he took the whole thing, then started to couch, I was about on the floor I was laughing so hard "what the hell was that!"

"hot damn" I answered

"no the drink I don't care what girls you think are hot" he said rolling his eyes. I laughed again

"the drink, is called hot damn"

"oh, well it's horrible" I shook my head laughing "I have to go, I have work in the morning, see you later" I nodded and he left.

Finally after about 5 hours, my shift was over. When I walked in the apartment, it was quite. I walked in the living room and seen Izzy asleep on the couch, I smiled see her

I walked into the kids room and saw my babies asleep, I walked in the room and kissed their heads, then grabbed a blanket and left their room but letting the door open a little

I walked back in the living room with the blanket and put it on Izzy then I went into the basket to take a shower. After my shower I wrapped a towel around my hips, waking to my room

When I got there, I put boxers and sweatpants on. As soon as my head hit the bed I feel asleep like a light.

I woke up with a groan. I sat up and seen Liv cuddled up to my side and Jake had his feet on my face, hitting it. I chuckled, I climbed over Liv as quickly and quietly as I could. I don't have work today

I went into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast, when I had the eggs going I walked into the living room to see Izzy gone and the blanket folded.

A few minutes later like came in the kitchen yawning, followed by Jake. "hey babies, how did you sleep"

"good, I had a dream, that I was a secret spy and I was saving the world" said Liv, I laughed

"how about you buddy, did you sleep well"

"... I had a dream about mom" I stopped what I was doing and closed my eyes.

"daddy? will we ever get a mommy"asked Liv, before I could answer Jake beat me

"No, we only have one mom and she is dead" he said harshly, Liv started to cry, I turned around and saw Jake hugging Liv "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry sissy"

"it's ok bubby" I smiled, sadly. I gave them their breakfast and sat down with them. Liv stood up and turned on the TV, she squealed when she seen Clarissa Morgenstern getting an interview.

" _so Clarissa, how have you been"_ asked the person giving the interview, Jane,

" _please call me Clary, and I am doing good, how about you"_ Clarissa said with a polite smile, they were sitting side by side but their chairs where slanted, so that the could see each other, and the camera

" _oh I am doing good, how about we start with these questions"_ Jane asked

" _of course"_ Jane had cards in her hands

" _ok, how old where you when you first started to dance"_

 _"oh wow, this is a trick question"_ she said laughing, along with Jane " _i have been dancing for as long as I could remember, my brother says that I was dancing before I was walking"_ she said with a fond smile

" _if you could pick one person in your life that had inspired you the most to become a dancer who is it and why?"_

 _"I will have to say my brother, my life has never been easy. my mother died when I was two and my father couldn't handle that so he went off the handle, my brother had always been there for me and he has raised me to become the person I am today."_

 _"that is amazing, now I heard that you are going to New York"_ as soon as Liv heard that she squealed, loudly

" _Yes I am, I am opening up a dance studio so that anyone that wants to become a dance can go there. It is completely free and I will be there when I can to help. There will also be a contest, and who ever wins will be dancing with me in my next concert"_ Liv was about to burst with happiness now

" _ok thank you Clary for talking to us and we will hopefully see you later"_

 _"of course"_ she said and then a commercial came on

"daddy can we please go, please" asked Liv

"we will see ok, now finish eating"

"can we go to the park afterwards" asked Jake

"sure, but you have to eat all of you food" I said, then laughed when the started to shove all of the food in their mouths.


	2. chapter two

**CHAPTER** **TWO**

 ** _CLARY'S POV_**

When the interview was over I hugged Jane, and went back stage to where my older brother, Jonathan, was, leaning against a wall with a smile on his face.

"Please don't let that go to your head, it's already big" I said walking up to him, he laughed

"I am just really... honored" he said with a fond smile. he pushed himself off of the wall and hugged me "and I am so proud of you baby girl, when you were born I never new you were going to be a dance prodigious, until you were Almost 2" I smiled up at him as I pulled away "you stood up, with the help of the coffee table in the living room, and spinned around, and when you fell you got right back up"

"You never told me that"

"something's I will like to keep to my self" I nodded "let's go home" I nodded again and we started for the door.

When I was two and Jon was five,our mom died in a car wreck, coming back from the store. Our father went on a rampage and started to hit us. It started with a little slap here or there, and then it was to were he started to punch us, to full blown beatings every day. This went on for 13 years, but as soon as Jon turned 18, he got custody of me, then told the police

He was arrested the next day

So now here we are, I am 22, and he is 25. Jon is a pro football player, and I am a dancer, we live next door together, so that we are close to each other but have personal space, I love having him close sence he is the only family member I have left.

Dancing is my life. I love to do it, and I also love to teach kids. So that is how I came up with the Morganstern Dance Academy. When I got the idea I went to Magnus, my sponsor and friend, and told him about it. He thought it was a good idea, so we asked people for help to be different types of dance teacher's

Simon is teaching the salsa, Maia is tango, Sebastion is hip-hop, Magnus is cha cha, Helen is going to teach the ones that need a little bit more help, with Aline, I am doing ballet, and Jon is the score keeper.

When I got home I looked through the list of people that already signed up. Their was a lot of kids that sighed up, I don't think their will be enough room, I started to go through their records, some of the kids never even had a dance class before

I was in the middle of making emails to the kids parents that never had a dance class, telling them politely that we don't have the room for kids that just wants to meet someone famous, when I got another email.

I clicked on it and a picture of a little girl with red hair and gold eyes popped up

 ** _name-_** Olivia Herondale

 ** _age-_ ** 5

 ** _patents-_** Jonathan Herondale(father) Miley Kelly(mother)

 ** _birth-_** 1/25/2011

 ** _eye color-_** gold

 ** _hair color-_** red

 ** _dance type-_** ballet (but will like to try other types of dance)

I looked her up but she had records of dancing, I frowned in confusion, but still wrote the email

 ** _from-_** Clarissa Morganstern

 ** _to-_** Jonathan Herondale

 _Dear Jonathan_

 _I am sorry to inform you, but since your child doesn't have any dance record, I can't let her be in the academy. If you have any questions regarding this information, or if there is a reason why, you may email me and tell me and I will figure something out_

 _thank you_

 _love Clary_

After sending all of the emails, I decided to go to bed, since it was past 2 in the morning. I changed in my PJs and got under my covers, I closed eyes, and for some reason the little girl , Olivia, popped up in my head. I had no idea why she was in my head, I had seen a lot of cute kids. None the less I still feel asleep with a smile on my face.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up at 5 in the morning and started my exercises, after I was done with my run and warm ups, it was 7, I made myself breakfast and sat down at my computer , still in my sweaty sports bra and yoga pants, and went to my emails, only to see I had one from Jonathan Herondale. I clicked on it.

 ** _from-_** Jonathan Herondale

 ** _to-_** Clarissa Morganstewern

 _Dear Clarissa_ _My daughter is in love with dance she has been dancing every since she could walk. The reason she has no record of being in any dance class is because she hasn't been. Since me girlfriend died, my kids mother, money has been tight, so I didn't have the money to put her in a dance class. I don't won't your charity, but can you at least give her a chance, I am sure you won't be disappointed_

 _thank you_

 _love_ Jace

I smiled at his determination to get his daughter something she wants and I also liked his bluntness. I sent him a email telling him to bring her down to the studio with everyone else on Tuesday at 4pm

 **So what did you think? I was in a rush to make this, and my little brother and sister won't stop messing with me so there might be some errors that I didn't catch sorry about that. please review, I love them _**


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER** **THREE**

 **Jaces pov**

when I told Liv that we were going to the Morganstern Dance Academy, she was thrilled, and when I told Jake that there was a hip-hop class, he was even exited, I told him that I will talk to Clarissa on Tuesday to see if she had anymore openings.

I was at taki's with the kids, Alec, and Isabel, eating dinner, when all of a sudden Liv was jumping up and down in her seat, looking shocked

"do you have to go to the bathroom? what's the problem?" I asked worried. Jake looked behind me, and me, Alec, and Izzy looked to.

There with 7 other people, was Clarissa Morganstern, looking sexy as hell, man the things I would like to do to her right now- _No, stop that thought right now, before you have a problem in your pants, and remember you swore off women_ , I mentally scolded myself

"daddy can we say hi" whispered Liv

"oh my God! that is Jonathan Morganstern, the pro football player, he is like the best player on the team, can we please talk to them" said Jake, also whispering. I laughed

"no we may not talk to them, they look like the are talking about something important" I said they groaned. I looked at Izzy and Alec, but they were still looking at the table, I let my eyes follow what they were looking at.

Izzy was looking at a boy with glasses, _he looks dorky,_ Alec was looking at a man that was sparkly from head to toe, _he looks like a walking disco ball,_

I looked at Clarissa, she was laughing at something her brother said, at least I think it is her brother, they have the same last name, I don't know, but what I do know is I wish I was there making her laugh and that scares me.

 _I love her hair being down_ , I thought looking at the way her hair looked when it was not in a pony tail. _I love that when she laughs, her eyes sparkly and- ok now I am sounding like a girl, STOP IT_ , I snapped out of my thoughts when the waiter came to our table.

"Hello my name is Nina, what can I get for you guys" we have her our orders and she smiled politely and left

I looked at Liv and Jake, the were coloring and sneaking Peaks at Clarissa and her table. I looked at them to, but when I did Clarissa and Jonathan, _man it's weird saying my own name,_ stood up and started to walk to the back, which is where we are at

When the got closer I got too hear what they were saying

"- but we will figure it out we always do" said Jonathan, the stopped at the back window, where you can look into the kitchen, that wasn't far from our table

"I know, and I am happy that Seb is taking some time off, he deserves it, but by this point we are going to have to cancel the hip hop course, and i now that alot of the boys sighed up just for that class" said Clarissa signing

Jonathan took her in his arms hugging her, "don't worry Clary, everything is going to be fine" before Clary, yes I am using her nickname, could say anything, Nina, our waitress, came out of the kitchen and smiled at them

When the three stared to whisper, Nina's smile feel and she shook her heard no, walking over to us with our food, Jonathan and Clary in tow

"oh come on Nina we never ask you for anything, please" begged Clary.

"I am sorry Clare but I don't think Daniel will do it, you know he doesn't like kids" the waitress said putting our food down

"well then do you know any hip hop dance instructors or anyone that now _how_ to hip hop"asked Clary, but before Nina could say anything, a small voice did

"my daddy can" we all word around to Liv, who was smiling at me

"you can" I looked up to see Clary looking at me and when I did we locked with each other's eyes, neither of us moved our eyes as I nodded yes "great can you help us out, please," I was about to say no when she talked over me "I am desperate, and if you agree I will double your pay check, please."

I looked at my kids then at Alec and Izzy who was staying at me. "can I think about it first and I will email you my answer, I already have you email because-"

"Olivia signed up for the academy, ya I now I can never get those beautiful golden eyes out of my head," she sayed, looking at Liv, who looked like she was about to burst, officially cutting me off

I nodded, then looked at my kids "do I have to show you something to let you now u can dance?" I asked

"No, I will take your word for it, like I said, I am desperate"

"ok I will do it but under one condition"

"... ok what is it" she asked curiously

"If I do this then my son gets to take the hip hop course" I said, she smiled at me and nodded

"ok then it is settled"

"what about me" asked Liv who looked like she was about to cry

"you are already in" said Jonathan, Clary looked at Jonathan and sighed

"Jon you aren't supposed to tell them" she looked back at Liv " we already picked out the kids and you are one of them"

"then why do we have to come on Tuesday" I asked

"to do the flexibility test, so that I can see if the kids need help or if thet can dive into the hard stuff" I nodded in understand, she put out her have "so do we have a deal"

"deal" I said shaking her hand, ignoring the shock that went through my body.

"ok I will see you guys on Tuesday but now you have to be there early, 4 a.m.?" I nodded and she stated to walk away

"wait" I looked at Izzy, Clary turned around and looked at her

"yeah"

"how much will he be getting paid" she said bluntly, I glared at her, and Clary laughed

"let's see I will be paying him double so will be about, over a thousand dollars"I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground, she laughed again

"I take this seriously"

"I can tell"I managed to say

"CLARE, JON COME ON" hollered a guy with black hair

"we should go but I will see you Tuesday"Clary said then walked away smiling with Jon following

"wow over a thousand dollars, for being a hip hop instructor"I said not really believing it

"yeah, so my birthday is coming up..."says Alec, we all laughed as the kids looked at us weird, but shrugged and continued drawing, like nothing happened, _but something did happen, something big_ , I smiled at them and finished eating

 **I have some writer's block and don't now what should happen next, you can help by reviewing, I think I can think better after I have read them :-)**


	4. chapter four

**CHAPTER** **FOUR**

 ** _clary's pov_**

If you would have told me 4 days ago that I would hire someone I didn't know, I wouldn't have believed you. But here I am, waiting for Jonathan, Olivia's father, so that I can show him around.

I have to admit, he is pretty hot. When I told Seb that we had a new instructor, he was happy he wasn't leaving us alone without one, and I was happy he was taking some time off from dance

Seb's girlfriend, Amanda, had their baby boy, Michael, last week. So he decided to take some time off to spend time with them, and I didn't mind, he needed it.

I was sitting at my desk when, Jon, Simon, and Helen walked in. I smiled at them

"HI, AMAZING PEOPLE"I yelled at them, knowing that they were still tired, it _was_ 4 in the morning. If looks can kill, I would be dead three times now

They mumbled they're greetings, and walked into the practice room, since we are in the lobby, still glaring. I laughed, and turned back to my computer.

At exactly 3:30, Jace walked in with his, still tired, kids. I stood up and smiled at him, and put my hand out for him to shake it

"Hi my name is Clary, we didn't officially introduce ourselves back at the Diner." he smiled and shook my hand

"I'm Jace, this is Jacob and you already know Olivia" I nodded "uh is there any place they can lay down at, they are still tired?" he asked, looking down at the kids leaning on him

"of course, follow me" I said, I got up and started to walk to the back office, and Jace followed me

 _He has to be sexy and have a sexy name to, ugh_ , I thought, open the door. "this is the office, all of the employees share it, they can lay on the couch"

he nodded and squatted down to their level "ok, you guys can go over their and lay down for a while ok," they nodded, kissing his cheek while, before going to lay down on the couch, with Jacobs arm protectively over Olivia.

"ok follow me"

 ** _Jaces pov_**

 _wow, this place is... wow_ , is the only thing I could think of as she showed me around, I met the other teachers and the seemed nice, besides for three because the weren't here yet.

"ok this will be your studio" she said opening a glass door, inside of the glass door was walls of mirrors, a coat rack, and a big radio system where I can hook my phone up to. "through that door, right there, is where your students can change into something more comfortable to dance in" she said pointing to a door in the back

I nodded and smiled at her "thank you, this place is amazing"

she smiled and blushed, _god I like that blush_ , " thank you, the list of your students is back in the office, but we can wait until Olivia and Jake wake up" he smiled at me

"thank you" I nodded

"of course, so I will let you be. You can add, rearrange, anything you want to do to the room, if you need me I will be in the practice room" I nodded and she left.

The practice room is the room that all of the student go in the morning to do the warm ups, and then they go to the studio that they sighed up for, we all get our own studio, and then we teach them what ever we want to, and every two months or so, there is a concert with all of the students in it, if they want to be, and everyone is invited, to see what they can do. There was also a cafeteria, in case the kids get hungry

All in all, I think I will love this job, _especially the paycheck._ I smiled

 ** _clary's pov_**

A little bit after 6, Magnus, Aline, and Maia came into the practice room and behind them was Jace, so now everyone was in one place

"ok everyone, the kids should be coming, in about a few minutes for the flexibility test." they all nodded, and of course, as if they heard me, kids started to file in, with their parents.

I laughed at the irony, along with the rest, "ok, come on in and sit down so that we can get started" and to my surprise the did, but they are probably still tired, I looked around and seen Olivia and Jake in the crowd of kids.

"ok let's get started with the flexibility test I am going to give you some things to do and you have to do them to the best of your ability." said Jon, all of the kids nodded, still looking a bit tired, and I knew Jon could see to "but first let's get some breakfast before we start, cuz to be honest you guys look like zombies" the kids giggled at that, and nodded

I looked at Jace, and was shocked to see that he was already looking at me me, I blushed when he smirked, and looked away but not before he winked at me just causing my face to go more red, resembling the color of my hair.

 _This is going to be a long day,_

 **So what do you think? was it good, bad, in the middle. If you think I should add something, put it in the reviews and I will look at them, thank you.**


	5. chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

Why cant all kids be sweet and kind, like colton, one of the students in my class, instead of being disrespectful, and disobedient, like Kaleb the 'class clown'.

I was teaching the kids how to spin on their heads, and started to think this as Kaleb started to copy me and mock me, it was starting to get annoying.

It had been a week and a half, since the flexibility test. Liv and Jake got to be in the class that they wanted to be in, instead of the starter class, so Jake was in my class.

Even though a week in a half is not that long, I have gotten close to the other employees, and so has my babies. I even think something is going on with Alec and Magnus.

Alec and Izzy has come to the academy a few times, also starting a relationship with the other employees; Izzy, Maia, Helen, Aline, Magnus, and Clary, have even been in a couple shopping trips together, well if you call dragging Maia and Clary around a mall, while going to every store about more the twice, shopping.

I have also learned about about Clary, and to be honest, I thought she was going to a stuck up rich girl, that was just doing this for the publicity. but as the days went by I have learned more and more about her, and I like it, but I was also scared

This was the first time, since Miley died, that I have felt this way about any girl. She new about Miley, and she she seemed upset that Liv and Jake doesnt have a mother. She obviously knew that I have kids, but she will do anything for them.

Now back to the present, I looked at Kaleb "Mister Gardner, will you like to demonstrate this move for us since you like to talk, how about we put your voice to use" he blushed and look down, mumbling something that I didn't catch "I sorry, what was that I didn't hear you"

"I said I don't know how" he said, in a small voice, looking at me. I nodded

"ok then, how about you pay attention, same goes for you two in the back laughing" I said looking at the teens in the back who were giggling

Girls, don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with it, but they aren't interested in the hip hop ,more like the hip hop instructor.

 ** _Three Hours Later_**

I am pretty happy with myself. I made a whole dance routine, with the help of the students, and made them comply long enough to get it through their head.

Were we having a brake after the whole routine was finished the second time through, when Clary walked in.

"Hey, what are guys doing?" she asked, everyone looked up

"Amazing, did you know that I can do a split in the air, as I was doing a hand stand" asked Becka, one of the girls in my class.

"No I did not. I guess we should keep Jace as the instructor?" she asked looking at everyone

"YES" some screamed, and some just nodded yes. I had about 18 to 20 students at the most. Clary laughed and started to walk towards me

"Hey, how was your class" I asked

"other then theses group of girls that think they are to 'cool' for my class, great" she sighed

"one of them isn't Liv is it?"

"No, Liv is an angle" I smiled knowing that Liv wouldn't give Clary a hard time. Liv and Clary actually, have a good bond. Jake, not so much, he sometimes won't even acknowledge her. I don't know what is up with that boy, but somehow, I think it involves his mother.

"she looks up to you, always have, and always will" I said, clary's face turned sad

"I am not a role model" she said bitterly, I frowned

"you might not know it Clare, but you are a role model to s lot of people. why would you think any different?"

"no reason, never mind I have to go, I will see you in the practice room" she said immediately, I frowned at her retreating form, wondering what was wrong.

 ** _Jon's_** ** _pov_**

I was busy going from studio to studio, getting score. I love football, I really do, but I also love it when the season is over, and since I always have the summer off, and the kids did to because of school out, Clary decided that will be the only time the academy is open.

I stopped in the hallway and looked around with a fond smile on my lips, _my little rissa did this,_ I just couldn't believe that, my little girl made all of this.

I walked into the hip hop studio, and since it _was_ the end of the day, they looked like they were done. Jace looked up at me when I came in, he stood up and walked over to me

"Hey, can I ask you something" he asked

"sure, what's up man"

"what's wrong with Clary?" as soon as he said my sister's name I snapped my eyes up to his

"what do you mean is she ok"

"yeah, but she seemed upset when I said she was a role modle to kids" he said, I sighed with understanding

"don't worry man she will be fine" he nodded, Tyler came up to us

"dad, when can we go home it's boring here without doing anything" I laughed at Jaces face, he looked shocked

"don't call me _dad_ it makes me feel old"

"well you kinda are" I laughed again and Jace punched me in the arm, playfully

"go sit down, class is about over, smart ass" Ty laughed

"ya I have to go to Helen and Aline studio now, I will see you in the practice studio" I said he nodded

I was worried about Clary, so after I finished with the beginners class I went to find Clary in the one place I knew she will be

The greenhouse

 **So what did you think?**

 **do you** **think I should add more details?**

 **what** **did you think about Jon's pov?**

 **why do** **you think that Clary acted the way she did?**

 **until next time** **my precious. PLEASE REVIEW, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEM, well that plus food,water, and shelter, but you know what I mean :-P**


	6. chapter six

**CHAPTER SIX**

 ** _Jon pov_**

I walked up to the greenhouse, and sure enough Clary was there. She was sitting on the bench, by some flowers, I went to sit by her and put my arm around her, she instantly relaxed

When we were little, our father would always beat us, but Clary more. We wants asked him why he beats us, and why he beats Clary more, he said that we needed the discipline because we were greedy children, and that Clary looks like our mother.

After he said that, I should have known it was going to happen, maybe then I could have stopped him. A month or so later, Clary had come down to the kitchen after our father left.

 ** _Flashback. (Clary, 7. Jon, 10)_**

I _was eating cereal, after our father left, when Clary came down the stairs. She was walking funny, with tears down her eyes._

 _"Rissa, is everything ok" she continued walking to the sink. I got up from the table and went behind her. I touched he shoulder and she jumped and turned around looking scared until she saw me_

 _"bubby" she said with tears in her eyes "it hurts, it hurts so much"_

 _"i'm confused, what hurts" I said pulling her into me, wrapping my arms around her_

 _"My private, it hurts" she whispered, I seen red_

 _"Clary did Dad..._ touch _you down there" I asked, not wanting to really know the answer_

 _"yes, he-he... did more th-then touch m-m-me" I was so angry, that I didn't know I was holding Clary tighter to me. "Jonny, you are hurting me" she whimpered_

 _"I'm sorry" I said loosening up my grip in her "everything will be ok" I said, as she cried into m my chest, and I knew it was going to be because I wasn't letting her out of my site, I want going to let him hurt her anymore._

 ** _Flashback end_**

I looked at Clary, smiling. I notched her with my elbow, we looked up at me and smiled

"Clary, I know you blame yourself for not telling, but it was not your fault that he rapped that little girl" I said "he was a sick fuck, and even if you did tell someone that he rapped you to, he would have denied it and we have no proof, but that little girl did, so don't blame yourself for that."I said, honestly "You are a role model to so many people, because you are living. You are living your life after everything he did to you and you won't let the memories stop you from accomplishing your dream."

she looking up at me with silent tears going down her cheeks, a smile on her face

"you are the most best big brother ever" she said, I smiled at her

"I know, but it is always good to hear it" I said, still smiling. She playfully hit me in the chest "Now, why don't your go down stairs, and see Jace"

"why?"

"because he seemed worried about you. Go" she smiled at me and left. I wasn't stupid, I knew that they liked each other, I just hope that they get together soon. My sister deserves some one great, and who would respect her

With that thought in mind, I stood up and went into Maia's studio, she was teaching them how to tango properly, with a parent.

"hey Maia" she looked up and smiled

"Ok class!, Everyone keep practicing!"

she then walked over to me "hey Jon, what's up"

"I need your help with something"

"ok, what do you need help with"

"getting Clary and Jace together" she smiled

 **Well what did you think?** **This** **was a shorter chapter, but I wanted to show the bond that Clary and Jon have. We will meet Alec, and Izzy next chapter, along with some clace. Until next time, please review ;-)**


	7. chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 ** _clary's pov_**

To say I was nervus would be an understatement, I was terrified to go see Jace, and I didn't know why

 _yes you do_ , said my inner conscience

Ugh, I wish I could turn my brain of sometimes. I wonder if he is really worried about me, or if he was just trying to be nice, _and I wonder how he can bring out THE TEENAGE ME_ I thought angrily.

I was outside of his studio, after the talk with Jon. It has been about 20 minutes now, of me talking and untalking myself out of this, pacing in front of his studio.

 _All I have to do is go in there and tell him how sorry I am for running off like that_ , with that thought and I burst of confidence, I walked into the studio

The kids were in the same position they were the last time I was in here, I looked around and spotted Jace, talking to Kaelie, kalebs mom.

I am pretty sure Kaleb is only in that class so that his slut of a mother can flirt with Jace. I hate having that jealous feeling, and _her_ touching Jace on the arm wasn't helping that feeling go away.

I started to walk over there when I looked at Jake, who was looking at Jace in Kaelie sadly, I made a split decision and started to walk to Jake

Once I was there I sat down next to him. We didn't say anything as we watched them laugh. I new that Jace didn't like me because he thought I was taking the place as his mom, and I understood that. I really did, so I backed off from Jace

"Do you think he has forgotten about my mom" he whispered, I smiled

"No, he hasn't, and never would. You father loves your mother very much Jake, and no one can replace her, not even the bimbo" he laughed at that, but I could see tears threatening vto spell over "you know if you ever need someone to talk to" I started and he looked at me "I am always here to listen, and I promise I won't try to be your mother"

"What if I want you to be my mom" I looked at him in shock

"Then I can be a mother figure to you, because from what I heard your nut was awesome, and I would never want to take her place" he smiled

"She would have like you" I smiled, he looked over at Jace again and he got that sad look I his face again "I don't like her, but I do like her son Kaleb." he looked back at me a smirk that looked like Jaces "I bet you ten bucks, that he is only in his program so that his mom can hit on my dad" I laughed and shook his hand

"your on" we laughed again, and that must have caught Jaces attention because he was now looking at us, I blushed as looked away

"you like my dad don't you"

"he is something"

 ** _Jaces pov_**

 _Kill me now,_ I thought smiling through the mental pain her voice was giving me, she was taking about how much her son loves this class, and what she could do for me to bring his score up

I wanted to laugh in her face because, no matter he much of a class clown he was, he was still one of the best. She did something that she laughed about, but I didn't here so I laughed along with her. A few minutes later I heard people laughing, and I instantly picked out Jake's laugh.

I looked over at him and seen that the other person laughing was Clary, who was sitting next to him, out eyes meet and she bushed, looking away, _I wonder when she got here_ , I thought as Kaelie followed my gaze

"Ugh, she is so annoying, with all of her 'wanting to give kids a chance' speech and all, like bitch please" I was angry in an instant.

"But yet you still out your kid in her school" I said trying to buy let her know how angry I was, she smiled a me

"Only because I didn't want her to poison you" I laughed without humor

"Kaleb is doing great in school, now class isn't over for another 10 minutes so he about you go eat with the rest of the parents. Now" she looked shocked abd then mad, she huffed and left

I looked over at Clary and she was looking at me. I walked up to her, our eyes never looking away from each other,

"hey" I said once I got there

"hey"

"can i talk to you for a minute, alone" asked

"yeah I needed to talk to you anyway" she agrees. I held my hand out for her, to help get up, and once she was up, we walked to the door, and stood there.

"I was wondering-"

"I wanted to say-" we laughed once we realize we spoke at the same time

"you go first" I said

"Ok, I wanted to say that I was sorry for running off like that"

"it's ok Clary, we all can get that way" she smiled at me and nodded

"ok what did you want to tell me"

"I was wondering-" I was cut off by the door opening and in came Izzy, a blushing Alec, and a very proud looking Magnus

"AUNT IZZY, UNCLE ALEC" yelled Jake, as he ran for them, they hugged him. After they were fine hugging Izzy cave over to a as Jake went to sit back down, and Alec was taking to Magnus, still blushing.

"hey guys, what are you up to" _will I was going to ask Clary something_

"nothing" I said walking back to the radios "absolutely nothing"


	8. chapter eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 ** _clary's pov_**

"Do you like Jace?" said a voice from behind me, I jumped and turned around, away from the ballet shoes I was putting back in the shelf, only to see Izzy, looking at me with a smirk

"W-what"

"Do you look Jace?" she asked again, I blushed

"N-no of course not Izzy"

"Your face says otherwise." she said, still smirking, I rolled my eyes and turned back to the shoes "What are you afraid of" I turned back around, surprised

"what do you mean 'afraid'?"

"Of dating Jace, what are you afraid of" she said, I looked at her for a few moments then sighed

"A lot of things, like what if he doesn't like me, in that way? or if his kids don't like me? I wouldn't date him if his kids don't like me Izzy."I said "Besides I don't think he _wants_ to date anymore after the kids mother" I finished, she looked shocked

"He told you about Miley? Wow he must really like you of her told you about her"

"What do you mean" I asked, she smiled at me

"Clary, that is a really tough topic for him and if he told you... OMG I can already see it... clace"

"What...?"

"Nothing. bye see you later" she said over her shoulder as she walked out of my Studio

 _that girl is very perky_ ,

 ** _Jaces_** ** _pov_**

Finally, all of the kids are gone. I was shutting off all of the radios with Jake, when I heard the door open. I turned around and seen Izzy, and Liv walk in. Izzy has the biggest smile on ever

 _Not good_

"Hey guys, Izzy do I even dare asked why you are smiling like you won a million bucks" I asked

"Oh nothing, are you ready to go"

"Uh, yeah in a minute, I have to go check out with Clary" her smile, if possible, got bigger.

"Ok we will wait in the car" she said while they started to walk for the door.

"Wait... Where's Alec"

"He is with Magnus"she said with a wink, I shuddered.

 ** _15 minutes_** ** _later_**

I walked into her studio, and couldn't help but smile when I saw her. She had her back to me, picking up her bags.

"Hey" I said, chuckling when she yelped and spun around

"By the angle, don't scare me like that" she said

"Sorry, just wanted to come tell you that I was leaving"

"oh, ok I guess I will see you in the next three months" she said, I was confused

"what do you mean 'the next three months', won't I see you tomorrow?"

"No, I have to go back to California, I have Dance contest"

"oh, ok I will see you when you get back" she nodded

"yeah I will see you later" I started to walk out of the door, thinking about how much I will miss the red head that was watching me leave.

 ** _clary's pov_**

Have you ever felt like your heart was getting ripped out of your chest? well that is how I felt when I watched Jace walk out of my studio.

It is so strange, I feel like I brake everytime he leaves, and feel complete everytime he is around. We havent even known each other for a year but I already feel this way, _ugh, what is wrong with me._

"Clare, come on we are going to be late for our flight"

"Ok Magnus, I will be right out" he nodded and left, as quietly as he had come, _I need to get bells above my door,_ i thought as I picked up my bags

 _I am going to miss everyone, especially Liv and Jake,_ was the only thing I was thinking as I got into the limo with Magnus, and going to the airport, already missing everyone.


	9. chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

"DINNERS DONE KIDDOS COME ON" I yelled while putting spaghetti on their plates. I heard a for l door open then little thumps, as they ran in the kitchen "not so far you guys know my rules for on the kitchen, what is it?"

"no running in the kitchen, and ABSOLUTELY no kids in the kitchen when you are cooking" said have while Liv nodded along.

I smiled at them "exactly, now sit down for dinner". once they were settled down in their chairs I have them there plates, after adding garlic bread.

It was quite for a while, until Liv broke the silence "daddy when is Clary coming back is better forever" she whined. I laughed

"it's only been a month Liv, two more to go" I said, "I think you will manage"

"can we call her after dinner"

"I don't know hunny, she is busy" she nodded and looked back down at her food, not saying anything else. I looked a Jake and he was already looking at me

"You have her number" he asked

"Yeah, why is that ok?"

"... can you promise me something dad?" he askef in a whisper

"of course, what's on your mind?"

"if you start dating again, will you forget about mom?" he said, still whispering, I smiled

" Kids look at me" I stopped talking and waited for them to look at me before continuing "I love your mother very much and I still do, no one, and I need _no one_ , can every replace her, and I will never forget about her" I looked at Jake "and I would never, ever, date anyone you think is trying to take that role, they can be your second kind of mother, but never the first, and only if you want them to be, got it?" I asked looking at both of them, they nodded with smiled l smiled on their faces. "now finishing eating munchkins"

After dinner I made them brush their teeth and put their PJs on. In the middle of helping Liv with her night clothes, my phone rings. "I will be right back, keep on trying to find some pj's,ok?" she nodded, and I left for the living room

I got my phone from off of the coffee table and looked at the caller ID, only to see clary's beautiful face,I immediately answered

( **Clary** _Jace_ )

 _"hey you, what's up"_

 **"nothing... to um tell you the truth I kinda... miss the kids. I just wanted to say good night to them, are they still awake?"** she asked sheepish, I smiled

 _"yeah hang on"_ I could the speaker on the phone and walked into their room "hey guys someone is on the phone for you, Liv did you get clothes" once she nodded I have her the phone

"hello" in the matter of seconds Livs face got so big with a smile "CLARY I MISS YOU... I am always good... they are all good how is the concert" she listen for a minute before breaking out in laughter, _I wish I could hear what she is saying, this is so frustrating_ , "no I have never been there... REALLY... OK, I promise to be extra good... daddy will be fine with it, I hope... ok here Jake" she tried to have the phone to Jake but he wouldn't take it, I don't know what was wrong with him, I thought they were getting along, "he doesn't want to talk... ok hears daddy" she wanted over to me, since I was leaning against The door frame, and have me the phone

 _"hey, what did you say to Liv, she looks like she just got a puppy for Christmas?"_ I asked walking out of the room and closing their door, making my way into the living room

 **"just that if they were good for you I would try to convince you to do something"**

 _"to do what, and what kinda of convincing, because I am hard to crack"_

 **"let's just say it involves the word nude"** and just like that I am rock hard, damn her

" _can't wait for this convincing, because if it means what I think it means... I will have to keep on making you convince me red"_

 **"it will be my pleasure"**

 _"you have no idea"_

 **" ...I have to go, I will see you in two months, bye Jace"**

 _"bye Clary"_ then she was gone and I was left in the living room, by myself with a smile on my face, an image of a nude red head, and a rock hard cock...I think you know how my night was spent alone.


	10. chapter ten

**CHAPTER 10**

 ** _clary's pov_**

It had been 2 and a half weeks since I had seen my brother and friends, I miss them so much. At least I have Magnus here with me.

I have had 2 dance recitals, and 3 interviews. I love dance, I really do, but I loved it more when I was doing it for fun. Now it feels like I am just doing it to please my fans, which I also love to, but I miss doing it for my self.

I flopped down on my hotel bed and sighed, packing my bags. As I was folding one of my dresses, Magnus walked in, and smiled at me

"Hey biscut, are you all most done?" he asked eyeing my bags

"Yeah in a minute"

"Ok, I will be waiting by the limo" I nodded and he left. Have I mentioned that I missed my brother and friends... because I do, so much. I even miss the academy. While I am gone, Aline, Helen's helper, had tooken over my class, with my consent of course, I trust Aline, but I miss the kids, even the bratty snot nose ones.

I finished my packing and went down the stairs with my bags in hand. As I was getting in the limo, a group of 4 girls came up to me

"OMG, your Clary Morganstern!" one of them exclaimed. They all screamed happily. I smiled at them and put my finger in front of my lips, shhing them

"Hi guys, I will love stay and chat but I have to go before I miss my flight" they looked upset, so I took out my phone "how about I take a quick selfie together" they brightened up in 0.5 seconds

They got out there phones and we all took pictures with each other. After all of the pictures and hugs, I got into the limo and we were off, _can't wait to get home,_ that thought alone, left a smile on my face.

 ** _Jon's_** ** _pov_**

I felt like I was floating on Cloud 9. I also feel like I have smiled so much, my face was going to stick like that. Just one word, or name, can make me feel like this. Victoria

I met Victoria at a bar 2 weeks ago and from there on we have had 3 dates together, but I was taking it slow with her.

when I was younger, I always used girls. I would charm them, have sex with them, then dump them. I regret it, because one time the same thing happen to Clary

He took her virginity and made her feel in love with him. But all he wanted was her innocence, so after that he broke up with her. That day I had mixed emotions anger, sadness, guilt, and useless.

I had to watch my little sister cry her eyes out at 15, because of that baster. I felt useless because I couldn't do anything for her

I looked into Victorias big blue eyes, and smiled at her "well I guess I should go in" she leaned up, since I was taken then her, and kissed me on the cheek "I had a great time tonight, I will see you later?"

"you bet" she blushed and walked into her house, sending one last smile my way, before closing the door.

I walked into my car, with a smile on my face, and went home. Home has been lonely without Clary here. I hope she come home soon, I worry about her, I know Magnus won't let anything happen to her, but that didn't stop me from worrying about her.

 ** _Victorias pov (tell me what you think about this character in the reviews please)_**

Maybe there is something wrong with me, bad breath, chapped lips, not pretty enough. I mean there has to be something wrong with me if Jon havent kissed me yet. _He might just see me as a friend._ _Great now I am acting like a love sick teenager, not that I love him_

With that thought in mind I went into Brittany's room, my 4 year old daughter, and kissed her sleeping form on the head. I went back into the living room and woke up the babysitter

After paying her, she left and I was alone. Jon doesn't know about Britt, I am after he won't like me if he feels out I have a kid, but o am going to tell him the next time I see him because if he didn't like Britt, then he can get out of life, because Britt is my life.

 ** _Jace_** ** _pov_**

 ** _Few days_** ** _later_**

"When is she coming back"

"I don't know Liv, go to sleep sweetheart, or you are going to be tired tomorrow"

"No I want Clary" I groaned. We were in the living room, and I was trying to get Liv to go to bed, but she won't.

"sweetheart you can see and talk to Clary later, but you have to go to bed first" she had tears in her eyes, and my fear is back, _what if Clary doesnt want to be with me and she leaves, my kids, well Liv, will be heartbroken, and- UGH stop Jace you are going to drive yourself crazy_ , I mentally scolded myself.

"fine daddy, I love you goodnight" she has the tears going down her face now as she went to her and Jake's room.

I was about to follow her, _I hate when my babies are upset_ , but as soon as I stood up, someone knocked on my door, _who would be here at 11:24pm,_ o walked to my front door and opened it

Who I seen made a big smile go on my face, and the redheads face too. I took her in my arms and hugged her tightly to my chest

"Hi Jace" she mumbled into my shirt

"Hi Clary"


	11. chapter 11

**CHAPTER** **ELEVEN**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

I held on to her close, not ever wanting to let her go but I knew I had to. She pulled away first and smiled at me, and of course her smile made me smile, _God I am so whipped_.

she held up a bag that had the name Victoria secret on it. "I need to ask you something" I nodded my head "Liv and Jake wants to go to Disney world, can we take them"

"No, I don't have the money to go there, and they know that" I said, walking over to my couch and sitting on it, she sighed then follows

"You know I have more money then I could count, I could pay for us-" I could her off

"No" I said a little too sternly. she surprised me by flinching. "Sorry, it's just...I don't have the money for the stuff they want, and if you buy them the stuff they want, It will make me feel like a bad father because I can't give them that" she looks at me and leave closer, hugging my with her and stone my neck

"You _are_ a good father to them, you raised them, and sometimes you need help and that is ok" she pulls away alittle to look at me " I love your kids Jace, and I have to much money anyway, so yeah, and like I said, it involves something nude" she said, and smirked when I sat up straighter

"Oh yeah" I asked leaning in a little bit she nodded and pulled something out of her bag. She lifted up a lacy dress, that looked like a tan color

"I bought this dress for Disney world. The color is 'nude'." I just looked at her like she had grown three more heads

"What" I asked

"my dress is the color nude. Why? what did you think I was talking about?" she asked innocently

"... Nothing. So will this be like a date"

" A date with the kids" she said with a little blush

"A date none the less. But after this 'date', I am going to take you out on a real date. That is, if you want to?" I asked hopefully

" I would love to go on a date with you Jace, but" _here it comes_ , I thought as I put my head down "-don't you think you should at least ask Liv and Jake" I snapped my head up to look at her

"To go on a date with you?" I asked

"Yes, I want them to have a say in it, and if they don't like me... then I am sorry but I can't go on that date with you" I couldn't believe it, she was putting my kids before her self, and we weren't even dating

"You have no idea how much my kids love you. Liv has asked about you every since you been gone, hell even Jake had asked when you would be back." she smiled brightly

"really?" I nodded

"I missed you" I said grabbing her hand

"I missed you too" she said looking at it interlocked hands "but still ask them" she said looking at me with a smile. I groaned and slumped back in my seat, while she laughed at me

"I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow" I nodded and she kissed me on the cheek. She got up with me and we walked to the door, when she went to open it, I put my hand on it, and when she turned around I put my other hand on the other side of her face, caging her in my arms.

"I am going to kiss you" I whispered to her

"before the date?" she said with a smile

"Before the date" I confirmed. I leaned forward, and as soon as our lips touched... her phone went off. We both groaned as I moved away from her.

She looked down at her phone and looked back up at me "I'm sorry I have to go" I nodded and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She gasped in Surprise, but only took a second before kissing me back.

I felt like fireworks were being set off in my stomach, as she put her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer as our tongues battled.

But of course so good things has to end. She pulled away with the biggest smile on her face that most likely mirrored mine. "If I get into trouble for being late, I am going to blame you"

"it's fine with me, it was worth it" she smiled again before opening the door and leaving.

 **FINALLY, THEY KISSED :-D. Sooooooo tell me what you think, in the reviews, ;-)**


	12. chapter twelve

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 **4 years later**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

It has been 4 years since me and Clary had our first kiss, but that kiss wasn't the last one. We were dating now and I couldn't be happier with my life

I had my kids and my wife and that's all I need in life. 2 years ago Clary got pregnant with our daughter Lily, but even though Lily is biologically clary's, she loves all of the kids the same, and my kids love her to

It did take Jake some time to get used to me dating again, but he started to get use to it and we are a family. Since me and Clary got married, we run the dance school together.

Three years ago Clary retired, she still dances, but only for her and not anyone else. Jake is now 11, Liv is 9, and Lily is 2. Jake is the best big brother ever, he is way over protective with his sister, but I wouldn't have it any other way. My girls aren't allowed to date until they are, at least 45.

We, of course, moved in together, and got a big 5 bedroom house, with both of us paying for it. In the house is a gym, a dance studio, an art room, and in indoor and outdoor pool.

"Come on mom" I turned around and away from the stove to see Clary and Jake walk into the kitchen "I will be back before curfew I promise" said Jake

Clary looked at me "... Ok but only if your dad agrees too" she said, looking back at Jake. Jake looks at me with hopeful eyes

"Is this about that party you were invited to" I asked and he nodded. I sighed, pretending to think about it. "I guess you could go"

"YES. Thank you guys" he said giving us each a hug and then running to his room.

" yes because no one loves their parents more, then when they are saying yes" said Clary with a laugh. I was about to say say somthing to her, but Lily walked into the room, screaming at the to of her lungs

"DADDY, LOOK" she said pointing at her shirt. I went over and picked her up

"What does it say baby" I said moving aside the jacket she had on to get a better look, and when I did, I couldnt help but smile

"BABY" yelled Lily, as Liv and Jake came down the stairs, smiling

"You guys new about this?" they nodded their heads

"Your not mad" said Clary, in a small voice. i hated when her voice sounds so small like that. I went over and hugged her, and the kids followed, so we were in a family hug

"No, this is our forever, and I wouldn't change it for the world"

 **The end... so what did you think. Should I do I sequel. if so say it in the comments, but I won't so the sequel unless I get six or more reviews saying they want me to do it.**


End file.
